


Shower wall

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Alpha Stiles AU- "I will protect you" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been a good boy and Stiles wants to reward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needing touch

He pushes Derek against the shower wall and relishes in the moan he gets in return. He tightens his grip on Derek‘s wrists, slides them up and leans into him. He can feel Derek‘s heart pounding against his chest and he turns his mouth so he‘s right there, breathing in Derek‘s left ear.

“Such a good pup, my little well behaved boy. Submit so good,” he purrs. Derek shivers and Stiles feels him sag under his grip.

“Please sir,” Derek says and Stiles wants to tease him for that. Begging before Stiles even starts. This is a reward though, so Stiles decides to be kind. He squeezes Derek’s wrists once and whispers, tone low and dominant.

“What does my little pup want, huh? Do you want me to touch you?”

Derek nods so fast his head hits the wall and Stiles winces in sympathy. “Please sir, I’ll be so good for you.”

Stiles leans down to lick a nipple and Derek keens. “Hold your hands up pup. If you move them down, I stop touching you.”

Derek’s hands tense and Stiles looks forward to seeing Derek’s abs quiver trying to hold his hands above his head. Werewolf strength or no, he’s going to have to work for it.

Stiles let’s go of Derek and trails his hands with light feather touches down his body. First he slides them through the thick dark hair on his head, pulling slightly only to get Derek to purr so softly, it’s such a wonderful sound.

“Of course you’ll be good pup. Such a good sub, all good grades and an excellent job with the cheerleading squad during my game,” Stiles whispers into Derek’s skin as he maps out his face with his mouth.

Derek pushes at the praise, and almost too low for Stiles to hear, he says: “Didn’t even do that much. I’m just lifting the girls.”

Stiles has reached Derek’s chest by then, moving with soft touches and hot breath, but as Derek downplays himself, he twists a nipple and growls, his eyes flicking to red. Derek lowers his head even more at that. He still looks at Stiles, eyes shining yellow with pain that Stiles is still inflicting.

“What have I told you, Derek?” Stiles gets out, harsh and edged. “Don’t talk yourself down.”

“Sorry Alpha. I’ll try to be better for you sir,” Derek is automatically baring his throat, trying desperately to do something to please his Alpha and Stiles deflates. He nuzzles Derek’s neck, nipping with his fangs and trying to convince Derek’s wolf at least that he’s a good pup for Stiles.

“My good boy doesn’t need to be better for me, so perfect for me. You just need to be better for yourself. Say you’re my good pup, Derek,”

“I’m,” Derek starts and Stiles’ heart breaks a little at how uncomfortable Derek is, how he smells faintly of annoyance, but more of disappointment.

“I can’t lie to you Alpha.”

Stiles almost crumbles, but he pulls himself together, Derek cannot look at this as a failure.

“You wouldn’t be lying pup. You just need to believe it before it can sound like truth.”

He knows Derek doesn’t want him to hear the uptick in his heartbeat when he says the words.

Instead of prolonging the conversation and make Derek even more uncomfortable during his reward non-the-less, Stiles leans slightly away to unbutton his lacrosse pants. He pushes them slightly down, only so his cock can spring free.

“You wanna’ get on your knees for me pup? You wanna’ suck my cock here in the showers? Go ahead.”

Derek looks so relieved, happy that Stiles almost doesn’t notice how he lets himself fall on his knees. There’s no care to it, no elegance and Stiles hurries to catch him before his knees hit the floor.

“Derek watch yourself. My pup shouldn’t dole out pain where I have not ordered it. You need your strength for more fun things than healing broken knee shells.”

Derek only nods, he looks like he can’t wait a second longer so Stiles directs his cock to his mouth.

He moans as the warm, wet mouth takes him in and immediately deep throats him. He knows Derek is smelling his groin, so desperate to connect to the musky scent of _Alpha_.

“My good little pup. Is it a good reward? Does my little Beta like being on his knees for me? Your mouth is heaven. If you get me to come real soon, I’ll take you back to our bed and fuck you there.”

Derek groans around Stiles’ cock and he’s pretty sure Derek’s going to get him there soon.

 


	2. Touch sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has gotten them home and plans tofinish Derek's reward. He might get a little too enthusiastic there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to start by saying that I have loved every single comment and the response I've gotten for this fic. So here's a little more. 
> 
> So, I rarely post without a beta, but I'm just kind of excited for this one. My usual beta is busy with life and I haven't managed to find a new one. Feel free to contact me if you're willing to offer your eyes and opinions.

"See my beautiful boy, all laid out for me to lick and bite and mark. Isn’t that so pup?" Stiles says as he circles the bed. He’s stripping and it’s the only reason Derek is getting a breather. Stiles means to touch his pup as much as possible tonight.

"For you." It is all that Derek says and Stiles knows it’s the only thing he believes about himself.

He doesn’t dwell on it; they have sessions for that. This is not one of them.

"You are allowed to make as much noise as you want tonight, Derek. There are the usual limitations on what you can say. No disrespecting me or _you_. You can move a little, but try to let me see to your body now. Before we begin, safeword?"

Derek breaths out, "Snow"

"Good boy."

Stiles starts by straddling Derek, leaning down to kiss him. It’s long and drawn out and Derek makes the most amazing sounds.

"My perfect pup, taste so good. Tastes like mine."

Stiles attacks his neck next, wolf rumbling in pleasure as he claims his Beta. His mate.

Derek lets out high pitched whines then. He keens and pushes his neck up into Stiles' touch.

"You love this. Love to be mine. So happy you're mine."

Down to Derek’s nipples and Stiles doesn’t stop licking, tugging, biting, rubbing, until Derek stutters out his name. A broken "Stiles" instead of the normal jumble of sir and Alpha. It’s a warning sign, something to tell Stiles that it’s getting to be too much, that it’s no longer helping Derek’s headspace but pulling him out of it. Derek rarely safewords, because Stiles can normally tell how he’s feeling. This warning is for when he doesn’t and the safeword is if he doesn’t notice this. It’s not a system they sat down and came up with, but rather a natural flow in their play.

"Oh sorry pup. Just lost myself in your beautiful little nipples. I guess they are quite sensitive now, huh?"

Stiles blows a breath of air over one and Derek full-body shudders.

"I’ll make it up to you baby. Do you want me to rim you or blow you?"

Derek clearly struggles with the choice.

"Don’t think I can lie on my front now, sir."

Stiles smiles and breathes over the other nipple. "No I guess not. Could always raise your ass though. Head on your hands, tilting those pretty little nipples away from the bed. Would take some concentration though."

Derek seems very tempted by that. He loves it when Stiles plays with his ass.

He ends up shaking his head. "I can’t sir, I don’t have any more energy."

"Such a perfect pup, telling me where your limits are. I’ll take such good care of you. Come when you want."

Without further ado, Stiles sucks Derek down to the root. He uses every trick he has to make his pup feel extra good and flashes his eyes once or twice because he knows how hot that makes Derek.

It doesn’t take much, with all the build-up, but Stiles loves it. The taste of Derek, his submission, it has gotten Stiles to the edge, despite coming in the shower earlier.

"Can I come on your chest pup? Mark you with my come?"

Derek whines as he nods, clearly exhausted, not answering a direct question. It takes no time at all for Stiles to come, all over Derek’s chest and a little on his face.

He tumbles down to lick it all off. Derek gasps each time he licks across his nipples and arches just a little. Stiles just smirks when he sees that he’s arching into the touch and then he bites down. Derek’s resulting whimpers are quite worth the accidental slap he gets for his efforts. He can’t really blame the boy for flailing though. His nipples look swollen and red.

Sometimes Stiles think of how sad it would be if he wasn’t an Alpha, how soon his marks would fade off Derek.

It’s a ridiculous thought. He’s been Derek’s Alpha almost as long as they’ve known each other.

He ends with licking his way into Derek’s mouth, letting him taste their mixed come as well.

"Did you like your reward pup?"

He feels Derek smile.

"Yes sir."

Stiles grabs a water bottle for each of them and hands one to Derek. "Drink that. You didn’t get much rest after the game. No going to sleep without rehydrating."

When they finish, Derek turns to him. "Can we just go to sleep now?"

"Of course pup. You must be exhausted."

"I’ll have to sleep on my back tonight. Not sure I can even wear a shirt tomorrow." Derek grumbles.

"Sounds good to me. Now go to sleep if you don’t want me to start teasing them again."

\----

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he reaches out, eyes still closed and flicks one of Derek’s nipples. The resulting whine makes him smile. Today is going to be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the direct contination, short but I hope it was everything you guys wanted.  
> However, I might have something like a growing 6k word vomit monster in my docs, that is the backstory for this fic. If you would like to get that as well, just subscribe and hopefully soon, when I get it all evened out and nice, I'll post ;)  
> Again, I really would love a beta, since I've got lots of things in the charts these days, but a very busy beta. The backstory is so far not much about sex, since it's about them as kids, but more with all the canon type abuse and violence that happens in these kids' life.   
> Anyway, comments and kudos are love, but just know that I cherish everyone that just comes here. Life is hard in a unique way for everybody, if you just read, that's still leaving its mark with me.  
> -nessa


	3. Sunday Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has to cook pack brunch the morning after .... lets see how that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished an exam from the things I've been learning the past 4 months, so here you go, some happiness and smut.

Derek isn‘t all that sure what he did to deserve this. It‘s his turn to make Sunday brunch for the pack, which means clothes. Not only clothes, but standing in the kitchen, as the rest of his pack shuffles in there and grabs this and that from the buffet of food he‘s made.

 

Now, Derek only tries to focus on them. Melissa, Connor, Brian, Jordan, Scott, Isaac,  _ John.  _ He won‘t think of his very sensitive nipples being brushed by his shirt, no. Isaac, Scott, Melissa,Connor, Brian, John.

 

“You need a hand there, kid?” John asks as he clasps a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek just takes a deep breath and wilfully ignores what that did to his chest.

 

“No, John, I’m just about done.”

 

Most of the pack is down already, and Derek is just cutting up the last piece of fruit.

 

Derek can suddenly scent Stiles because he’s opened their bedroom door on the third floor.  Before he can brace himself, a very sleepy looking Isaac leans on Derek’s back and says, “Dude, that game wiped me out.”

 

Derek should be able to control it, but Isaac keeps on moving his shirt, cuddling up against him, and Stiles’s scent wafts even heavier down the stairs.

 

“God, no. Stiles! Go back into your scent-blocked room right now. It’s Sunday brunch and I  _ will _ enjoy it. Derek, kid, just grab whatever you two want and go upstairs. I’ll be happy to see you two again. Tonight.  _ Out _ of scene play.”

 

“I’m really sorry guys.” Derek says, red as he hurries to grab food for the both of them.

 

“Just leave us out of it next time, huh, kid? I’ll see you two later,” John says, not looking up. 

 

Derek guesses he’s trying not to figure out what exactly is arousing Derek.

 

***

 

Up in the room, Stiles barely lets him put down the plates before advancing.

 

“So, my cub was too obviously aroused to eat with the pack?” Stiles asks, sounding smug.

 

“Just when I smelled you, okay? I was doing mostly fine before that,” Derek replies.

 

“So, what? I should’ve stayed upstairs for the whole day?”

Stiles is smiling, so Derek knows he’s just joking. He can smell it too. Arousal and happiness, crowding the room.

 

“At least now I have you all to myself for the rest of the day.”

 

Stiles pushes Derek against the door, flashing his eyes. Ever so slowly, he pushes Derek’s shirt up and Derek can’t help but whimper. He makes sure he doesn’t raise a hand to object, but it’s hard, his nipples are like sparks of ignition, they’re so sensitive.

 

“Good cub. Now, how about if I do this?”

 

Derek opens his eyes, confused, just as Stiles lifts the shirt up from his nipples and blows on them.

 

“Or this maybe?”

 

This time, Derek can’t stay still. He locks his hands together behind his back, but that’s his only restraint now, as Stiles’ mouth engulfs his left nipple, then the right. He swears, then moans and thrashes.

 

“There we go. Some spark. Still my good boy with those hands put away, but that body’s giving me all I need to know. It’s like playing an instrument, cub. You bow and bend and it’s beautiful.”

 

Derek still can’t fully control himself, hard and needy, pushing into Stiles, into  _ Alpha _ .

 

“I can just pluck here and there and out comes sound. Maybe I’ll take you around as my violin.”

 

“Alpha, please. More.”

 

Stiles laughs. Right against Derek’s left nipple and he shakes again.

 

“You trying to be in control here, cub?”

 

He’s still laughing so Derek tries not to feel too guilty.

 

“No, Alpha. Begging. Just going to fall to the floor very soon.”

 

“I’m not doing this well enough if you can get out a whole sentence, am I?”

 

Derek means to respond, but right then, Stiles squeezes both his nipples and twists them. Instead of reassuring Stiles, Derek can only whimper and moan.

 

“See, here we are again, with your sounds and involuntary movement: just the way I like you.”

 

Stiles does move them to the bed soon thereafter, as he strips what little clothing they have left.

 

“I’m going to make you come at least three times and when I stop, when I finally paint you in my come, cub, you won’t be able to say anything but ‘Alpha,’ okay?”

 

Derek just shakes again, because Stiles just pulled out their lube and immediately started slicking up Derek’s cock.

 

“Please, Alpha, it’ll be too much.”

 

“No, cub, but you’re still talking too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please check out their backstory, in the series, and please subscribe so you can catch the new works in this series as they trickle in !


End file.
